The Youngest Daughter Of BTR
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: We all know that Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had Hannah, Daniella, Sofia, and Bailey. This is the same gist, except its their younger daughters: Kimberly Brianna Knight, Juliet Kelsey Diamond, Gabriella Marisol Garcia, and Paige Riley Mitchell. How will these girls handle their lives, knowing what their sisters knew? Read and review, but please don't hate. Mainly OC's.


_**A/N: Alright. So I've been reading Pretty Little Liars, and have been dying to right another Big Time Rush story. We all know Hannah Nicole Knight, Daniella Jasmine Diamond, Sofia Maria Garcia, and Bailey Olivia Mitchell, right? Well, this story is about their younger sisters. The first girls are in freshman (Bailey and Sofia) and sophomore (Daniella and Hannah) years of **_**_high school. This is a story in which the first girls help their younger sisters with problems they had already faced. Read and review, please don't hate! (Btw, this is the characters)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THE GARCIA FAMILY:<span>  
><em>**

**CARLOS GARCIA:** The father of this family, he goes back to Minnesota, but is a play writer and a songwriter. He doesn't really know how to make his family happy, but with the help of his parents, Sylvia and Roberto Garcia, his sister Carmen, and his wife, Cassandra, this Latino just might figure it out.

**CASSANDRA** **KNIGHT-GARCIA:** The mother of this family and the wife to Carlos Garcia, she stayed in Minnesota while her brother, Kendall Knight, her now-husband, Carlos Garcia, and his friends, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond were in L.A. Now she has to help Carlos realize it takes more than ice cream to take care of a family.

**SYLVIA GARCIA:** The Latina grandmother of the girls, and the wife to Carlos Garcia, she's only there when big messes happen, or when Carlos gets distracted, or Cassandra gets upset because he isn't helping. (Basically, she's there everyday.)

**ROBERTO GARCIA:** The grandfather to this family (and in a way, the Knights), Roberto works as a police officer, but always has time for his granddaughters, wife, son, and daughter-in-law.

**CARMEN GARCIA:** The young girls aunt on the Garcia side, she's there to calm everybody down...and make some mischief of her own.

**KATIE KNIGHT:** The young girls aunt on the Knight ide, she's there to pull pranks, and teach the girls how to, of course!

**KENDALL KNIGHT:** The young girls only uncle on both sides, he's still a leader as he always was, while trying to handle his own daughters as well.

**GABRIELLA MARISOL GARCIA:** The newest addition to the Garcia family, she has troubles all irish-latin girls have, along with her crazy, mixed-up family. Can this young girl survive, or will it take the help of her whole family, to calm her down?

**SOFIA MARIA GARCIA:** The older addition to the Garcia family who is in her first year of highschool now, she has to show her sister the "ropes" as her mother calls it, or the cuerdas, as her father puts it! Will she get through her freshman year, or will the workload (plus that of a big sister), be too much to handle?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Mitchell Family:<strong>_

**LOGAN MITCHELL:** The doctor (and father) of the Mitchell Family, he knows a little more about children than Carlos, though he doesn't know girls as much.

**CAMILLE ROBERTS-MITCHELL:**The actress/wife of Logan Mitchell...who just-so-happened to follow him from California to Minnesota, to marry him like she promised and be a wonderful mother to the girls.

**JOHANNA MITCHELL: **The grandmother of the girls, and Logan's mother. She's a real estate worker, which means she's always there to babysit...whether its doctorly things or an audition.

**EMERALD MITCHELL-DIAMOND:** The wife of James Diamond, the sister of Logan, and the aunt of the girls. She's there to help when things get rough.

**PAIGE RILEY MITCHELL:** The youngest daughter of the Mitchells...and yet she's super smart! (Of course, her dad is Logan). Will all of this intelligence be good for little Paige...or will she collapse under the weight of it all?

**BAILEY OLIVIA MITCHELL:** Only a freshman in high school, Bailey has a lot of jobs to do: take care of her family, cook and clean, hang out with her boyfriend Taylor, make high honors in school,get earlier admissions to college (never to early to start, as her father said), plus take care of her little sister, Paige. Will Bailey be able to handle all of that?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Diamond Family:<strong>_

**JAMES DIAMOND:** "Pretty boy" of the old band Big Time Rush, James has known a thing or two about girls? What happens when he has to juggle his job, his wife, his kids, and making a guys nigh-out with Logan, Kendall, and Carlos? Can James handle it?

**EMERALD MITCHELL-DIAMOND:** The wife of James Diamond, the aunt of Bailey and Paige, and the mother of her own daughters. Will Emerald handle owning a horse ranch that her older daughter Daniella helps with, or will it all come crumbling down around her?

**BROOKE DIAMOND:** The grandmother of the Diamond girls on James' side. She wasn't there for James as much as she should've been, but she's hoping to make up for that by being there for his girls (and running a Cosmetics Company, no less). Is she sincere, or is she just hoping one of the girls will take over the Cosmetics business?

**JOHANNA MITCHELL:** When she's not with Logan and Camille, Johanna is busy taking care of James and Emerald's girls...that means the horse ranch, too? Has she bit off more than she can chew in this case?

**ABIGAIL DIAMOND-KNIGHT:** The wife of Kendall Knight, the girls' uncle, and James' twin sister. How will she prove that she can handle a baby...too both Kendall, and James?

**JULIET KELSEY DIAMOND:** The younger daughter of the Diamonds, she has spunk and she's a singer...just like her Daddy! But will all of that spunk and attitude get her into trouble?

**DANIELLA JASMINE DIAMOND:** The daughter who's a sophomore in high school, and yet, she's helping Juliet know what to do and what to say to get on their grandmother's good side...but is it necessary?

* * *

><p><strong><span>KENDALL KNIGHT:<span>** The father of the Knights, and a hockey player. He raises his girls the way all girls are raised...since he knows a few things from his sister, Katie.

**ABIGAIL DIAMOND-KNIGHT:**The mother of the Knights, the love of Kendall, and the sister of James. What'll happen to this young mom and her daughters?

**KATIE KNIGHT:** The mischievous aunt of the girls, yet...she loves them and her brother dearly.

**JAMES DIAMOND:** The uncle of the girls that shows them style...but will it all go to the youngest Knight's head?

**KIMBERLY BRIANNA KNIGHT:**The youngest of the Knight girls who just doesn't understand what she does wrong...she just needs someone to teach her.

**HANNAH NICOLE KNIGHT:**The older sister to Kimberly (Kimmie, as she calls her.) Will Hannah be able to handle her family, friends and high school?


End file.
